


Another Protective Short

by DarkenedHeart



Series: Loving Jack [7]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Bag Guys with Guns, I don't know about this one...., M/M, Mild arguing because of feelings., Short, Some Angst? (Emphasis on the 'some')
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: A mission gone wrong. No weapons. Trapped in a maze of buildings so run down they're literally falling over. It's not the best day for Mac & Jack. But at least Riley was safe.--- - ---[The Title is a little bit of a spoiler...]





	

Even the most brilliant plans can run afoul when an unknown element is added. Today's treacherous quandary was a legitimate electric company making its rounds to costumers, thereby revealing the two agents to be frauds and sending them on the run. They had gotten away from the main building, where they still managed to get their hands on some good intel, but they were now running for their lives with nothing to help bring them to safety.

And, honestly, I mean nothing.

Communication was down. Jack had lost his weapon while helping Mac through a barbed wire fence. Mac's trusty Swiss Army knife was abandoned after it got stuck while stabbing the enemy's row of cars and the bullets were flying.

All the agents had were the clothes on their backs and their surroundings to help them from the unknown number of baddies that were quickly surrounding them.

"Okay," Jack pulls Mac behind a crumbling wall and forces him into a crouching position. "I've got a plan."

"Plan is good," the blonde remarks, ducking even lower when another round of bullets spray nearby.

"I'm going to make a run for it in one direction, shouting and getting attention while you," the brunette pokes the other man in the chest. "Wait here until they pass and then run the other way."

"That's not a plan, that's suicide," Mac argues angrily. "I can't believe you'd even-!"

Jack surges forward, capturing his partner's lips with his. 

After only a moment, he pulls back.

"I'm not going to die today," the brunette states. "Just trust me and do what I say, got that?"

"Jack-"

"You got that?"

Mac swallows thickly, not even blinking as another round of bullets fire nearby.

Jack gets up to execute his plan, thinking he's won the argument.

Mac pulls the other man back down to his original position, the brunette's training the only thing stopping him from calling out in surprise.

"I thought we promised to stop recklessly risking our lives for each other."

"We never promised that."

"Then let's promise it now."

The bullets are getting closer. In seconds, the enemy will be upon them.

"Jack," Mac puts both hands on his lover's shoulders. "I love you. I will not abandon you."

Jack lets out a curse as he runs a hand over his head.

"Please, Mac-"

"No."

The brunette nods his head, accepting the fact that fighting with his boyfriend was useless.

"Fine," the older agent relents. "Then we'll go with Plan B."

"What's Plan B?"

"We hide, wait till they get close, then I jump 'em and take a weapon." Jack softens his eyes as he looks into his partner's. "You'll still need to stay hidden. I'm a better fighter and I don't want you to get hurt."

"I can handle myself."

"Yes, when you've got something to work with. Not so much against the human element."

Mac can't help but grin as he says, "I guess you'll need to teach me some 'moves' when we get home them."

Jack's face turns scarlet as he looks away from the younger man,

"Now's-uh," the brunette clears his throat. "Not the time, Mac."

"I know," his boyfriend states seriously. "But if you're going to sideline me, I wanted to give you some motivation."

The bullets are coming from roughly a house away. Jack moves to the other side of the opening to the crumbled wall, then turns his focus on his partner.

"Consider me motivated," he winks, then picks up a rock and waits for his first victim.

 

Jack takes a few hits but gets all of the enemy soldiers down. He turns to the hole to call for his partner when another guy steps around the corner, lifting his gun to the brunette's head to fire.

A stone hits the shooter, right in the middle of the forehead. The man's eyes roll back as the gun drops from his hands and he falls. 

Mac steps out from his hiding spot, a piece of his shirt in hand and a grin on his face.

"Classic Goliath situation," the blonde explains, picking up another stone for his sling shot.

Jack grins at his boyfriend, "I love you."

Mac steps over to him, eyeing the man's lips until he stops beside him.

"Let's get home so I can show you how much I love you," he murmurs with a smile.

His boyfriend blushes again, putting and arm over the younger man's shoulders protectively as he leads him away from the bodies. 

 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Meh. Not what I was originally planning, but this is all I got.   
> \---  
> I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.


End file.
